leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cleaver
Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion reduces their armor by 5% for 6 seconds. This effect stacks up to 6 times. :}} Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Cooldown Reduction Defense > Health |buy = 3000g (825g) |sell = 2100g |code = 3071 }} The Black Cleaver is a legendary item in League of Legends.The Black Cleaver Item Page at the LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 825 |total = 3000 |t1 = |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} * 400 health = 1068g * 40 attack damage = 1440g * 20% cooldown reduction = 634g ** Total Gold Value = 3140g * The base stats are %|+140g}} gold efficient without its two passives. }} Similar items }} Notes * Both passives trigger not only on auto-attacks but on any effect that deals physical damage, such as , , and . * On-hit effects do not apply an additional armor shred stack. ** Auto-attacks with and will apply stacks to nearby champions, but a champion attacked directly can't receive additional stacks. * The armor reduction stacks from apply only to enemy champions. They will not affect structures such as turrets and inhibitors, minions, or neutral monsters. * Physical damage-over-time abilities will apply one stack on every tick. * Pets that deal physical damage will apply stacks, even if they don't apply on-hit effects or spell effects. * The very first instance of physical damage does not get the benefit of the armor reduction. The physical damage dealt is calculated first, and the debuff is applied after. This means the full benefit of the reduction is seen on the sixth hit, after all five stacks have been applied. * provides more raw percent-based armor piercing than the full five stacks (35% to 30%, respectively), but armor shred benefits an entire team, while only augments its wielder's damage. * Armor reduction and penetration effects stack, allowing an attacking character to benefit simultaneously from shred, penetration runes, other items such as , and champion abilities that circumvent armor. * In conjunction with at 6 stacks: ** reduces the armor of all enemies hit by for 3 seconds. ** reduces the armor and magic resistance of the enemy hit by his first attack after cast, by for 5 seconds. ** reduces the armor of enemies hit by her autoattacks for 5 seconds per stack. This debuff stacks up to 5 times for a combined percentual armor penetration of (Max. ). ** , when empowered by having more than 50 Fury, Dice will reduce the armor of all enemies hit by for 4 seconds. ** reduces the armor of his target by 44% to 58% in the next 4 seconds (the effect does not apply any stacks). The armor reduction lasts for another 4 seconds after the drain completes. ** reduces the armor of all enemies hit by for 5 seconds. ** reduces the target's armor by 44% for 4 seconds after every third consecutive hit. ** reduces the armor of the target hit by for 3 seconds. ** reduces the armor of targets hit by his basic attacks or by for 3 seconds. Only one target may be challenged at a given time. Patch History + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants + 10 Armor Penetration. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. ** The passive is now unique. * : Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed is halved for ranged champions. V4.3: * Combine cost increased to 1263g from 1188g (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). V3.9 * Can no longer apply more than one stack of Armor Shred in a single basic attack. V3.01: * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 4. * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 5% from . * Fixed a bug where spells were applying more reduction than intended. V1.0.0.153: * Armor Reduction per stack reduced to from (Maximum reduction is now 25% from 30%). * Flat Armor Penetration reduced to 10 from 15 and is now unique. V1.0.0.152: Rework * Recipe: + * Item cost: 3000 * Combine cost: 1188 * +250 health * +50 attack damage * +10% cooldown reduction * +15 armor penetration * Passive: Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion reduces their armor by for 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. V1.0.0.130: * No longer shreds and armor V1.0.0.109: * Fixed a bug where it didn't appear in the attack speed tab. V1.0.0.108: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + 795g ** Old recipe: + + 800g ** Damage reduced to 55 from 75. ** Now adds 30% increased attack speed. ** Now shreds 15 armor per stack from 12 but has a maximum of 3 stacks from 5. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. }} References cs:The Black Cleaver de:Schwarzes Beil es:La Cuchilla Oscura fr:Couperet Noir pl:Czarny Tasak zh:黑色切割者 Category:Legendary items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Armor penetration items Category:Cooldown reduction items